1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dive computer for use by a user of a self-contained underwater breathing apparatus (SCUBA), and particularly to an advanced dive computer for use by a SCUBA diver.
2. Description of Related Art
Although there are a variety of dive computers currently available, they essentially function as digital gauges, rather than as computers. There exists a need for a dive computer that provides the user with the ability to customize the dive computer to meet his individual needs. Thus, one of the objects of this invention is to provide a dive computer that can communicate with a conventional personal computer through a digital computer interface to allow the user to customize the dive computer. Another object of this invention to the provide a dive computer that calculates and stores a variety of dive parameters that the user can access through as conventional personal computer.
Another limitation of conventional dive computers is that they are generally calibrated for either sea water of fresh water and consequently display incorrect depth measurements when submerged in water for which they are not calibrated. Thus, another object of this invention is to provide a dive computer the automatically calibrates its depth calculations in accordance with the salinity of the water into which it is submerged.
Another object of this invention is to provide a reliable dive computer by sealing the electronic components in a secure watertight case with as few case-penetrations a possible.